This invention relates to paint type coating compositions. More particularly, it relates to paint made with resinous binder and which is rendered water wash-up by the incorporation of selected surfactants.
Paints utilizing vegetable oil based resin binders have long been well known. For some time polysaccharide resins have been made available for combination with vegetable oil based resins in formulations which contain a relatively high water content. Such formulations have advantages in that they are economical to produce and have good paint qualities. Typical polysaccharide resins for this use are offered by Lorama Chemicals, Inc., Quebec, Canada, under the tradename JK270. Suggested paint formulations with such polysaccharide resins in combination with long, medium and short oil alkyds are described in "New Low-Cost Stains Exhibit Interesting Features", D. R. Arntfield and V. Altavilla, Journal of Water Borne Coatings, 1984 Buyer's Guide Issue, pages 10-13. The authors are connected with Lorama Chemicals, Inc. As pointed out in this Lorama Chemicals publication, the products produced are solvent based while containing a substantial water content. Most importantly, the Lorama Chemicals publication points out that its products are not water wash-up. The present invention is an improvement upon the Lorama Chemicals teachings and provides similar products but with an important difference in that the present products are water wash-up.